Kekkei Genkai
by Ryuketsu hime
Summary: Murasaki Tsukiyo is a survivor from Kiri civil war. She lived in Konoha after she fled the land. Haunted by her past, she could only trust a few people, including the outcast, Uzumaki Naruto. Now named as Kurogane Sumire, can she carve a new future in the new land?
1. Prologue : Survivor

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto, this is just a fan-based story I made.**

Prologue : Survivor

*First Person POV*

I held my kunai high in front of me as my back made contact with the cold wall. My whole body were aching from fighting so long, my head was practically spinning and my vision was hazy. The metallic scent of blood attacked my sensitive nose as the sound of metal clashing and screams never once left my ears. The figure of big man in front of me was starting to become a big blur for me.

"Pathetic. Die." And with those parting words, the man lashes his tanto across my chest. I couldn't react as my strength were on its limit.

"AARGH!" I screamed in agony as pain made my mind and vision clear all of a sudden. The kunai I held slipped out from my hand as I covered the wound on my chest. I could feel the warm liquid pouring out from my wound and my body limped.

The man left me, thinking I was dead. Ironically, it's true. If I didn't die because of blood lost I would most definitely die because of mental breakdown. Even as I started to lose consciousness, I kept my eyes open. More like I couldn't close them. I watched in horror as my clansmen, my family, die one by one.

_Why…? What did we do that make us deserve this…?_

Silent tears escaped from my eyes. A flash of black appeared and a man covered in black from head to toes was crouching in front of me. His long bangs that covered his face formed a cross and he had two scar-like tattoos on either side of his cheeks. A worried look was clearly painted in his face. "Tsukiyo, stay with me!" he shouted.

My eyes traveled to his. A pair of deep and alluring purple eyes. "Otou-sama…"

A relieved sigh escaped his mouth that had quickly formed a smile. "You're safe, now, lass," he said as he picked me up. I could feel his large and warm palms wrapping itself protectively around me.

I glanced around him but couldn't seem to find the person I was looking. "Otou-sama, where is Okaa-sama?" I asked weakly.

The man, my father, flinched visibly. "She… she's fine. She's resting now. You needn't to worry yourself," he said with a weak smile, but with the flash of sadness in his eyes, I could already tell what he meant by "resting".

I mourn silently inside my head as otou-sama took me to wherever he had in mind. Not too long, I could faintly smell the sea. I turned around and the vast sea greeted me. Otou-sama stopped at the shore and laid me carefully on the bamboo raft. "My little sweet heart, listen to me carefully. Leave the past and carve your future. Never let this affect you in the future. No matter what, me and your mother would always be with you," he kissed my forehead as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"I don't understand, otou-sama," I said even though I have faint idea where this conversation is going.

"Murasaki Tsukiyo, from this moment on ward, I want you to hide your identity and bloodline limit so none will after you, okay? Promise me!" he said sternly and I nodded dumbly at what he said. "I'm sorry, we couldn't spend more time together, but always remember that we will always believe and love you."

Tears started to form in my eyes now. "Otou-sama, you… you're coming with me, right? You won't abandon me, right?" I pleaded.

My father suddenly hugged me tightly and after a while I hugged him back. Tears flowing freely from my eyes now. "I want to, believe me. But I have duties, my dear. I'm the clan's head and I will, by no means, abandon my clan," he break the hug and stared deeply to my eyes. "But you're the jewel of my life, you and your mother. You have to survive, one way or another. Even if the clan dies, it still lived in you, so will I and your mother and all the clan members. So, stay alive for us okay?" he wiped the tears.

"Uhm, sniff… o-okay…," I replied back.

"That's my daughter. I'm proud of you, lass," he said giving me a loving embrace. "Sweet dreams, honey," he whispered to my dreams as a chop on my neck send my world into darkness.

* * *

*Third Person POV*

The man carefully positioned the girl in the middle of the raft. He look down on his one and only daughter, carving her image into his eyes because this may very well be the last time he would see her. Even though he said all that crap to his daughter, he actually felt reluctant to let her fend for herself. She is still freaking eight years old, for God's sake!

He glanced at the fire far behind him and sighed. _It's for her sake! I wouldn't want her to grow up in a hellish place like this. No, I want a happy life for her_.

He crouched beside the small girl and brushed away strands of hair from her face. Her face was moon-shaped, a full circle, just like her name, Tsukiyo. Her long dark brown hair was messy after all the fighting she did. Her skin was fair even though she trained a lot, thanks to the women in their clan. Her height was above average, probably from her training and healthy food she had always eat. Lastly, he took the girl's hitai-ite in her sleeve, Kiri's hitai-ite.

"Tsukiyo, live your life to the fullest, remember your mother's motto alright? Live the day as if there is no tomorrow, learn everything as if it's your last chance to learn, and always appreciate others as if they're your family," he said as he pushed the raft to the vast sea. "I pray for your safety, honey."

The man popped a soldier pill and ran back to the battlefield without looking back. _Time to deal with the civil war!_

* * *

**1 and a half day after that…**

A man wearing red sage cloak and red markings under his eyes was walking peacefully near the shore. He was going to the nearest town and continue his "research" for his books. That was until he saw a raft stranded not too far away. He decided that taking a little check won't do him any harm and there he went.

On the raft was a delicate girl, probably around eight to nine years old. Her long dark brown hair was straight with small side braid. Her skin was fair, but her face was pale and her clothes were all torn up and wet. She was visibly shaking from cold. "Where did she came from?" the man wondered.

The girl didn't brought anything with her except a pouch of shurikens and a bunch of kunai. She had bandages, yes, but it's wet and the man wasn't sure if it could be used anymore. "Heck, no matter where she came, she needs medical treatments, that's for sure. Thank god I had tracked Tsunade. She would be willing to at least cure this girl, right?" the man mused to himself.

He took off his cloak and wrapped it around the fragile body of the girl, hoping that it could make her a little warm. He made a dash to the next town where he was sure to find his teammate and cure the girl. Well, guess after that he needed to make a quick stop at Konoha.

* * *

**Note :**

I know I sucked, and it was just a random story I wrote when I was bored. English is not my native language, so I will really appreciate your guidance. Thanks for reading this and please leave a review! =)


	2. Chapter 1 : Offer

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto in any way, this is just a fan-based story.**

Chapter 1 : Offer

*Murasaki Tsukiyo POV*

Pain and soreness were the fist two things I felt upon awakening. I could barely lift my finger and moved my toes a little, but that's all I could do now. The air around me smelled like antiseptic, medicine, and anaesthetic. A typical smell of hospital. Wait, what? Hospital? Has the war ended? How long am I asleep? What about otou-sama? Ojii-san and obaa-chan? Are they fine?

I opened my eyes slowly but I quickly regretted it as light was forcing its way to fill my retina. I shut them immediately and tried again. This time, I successfully opened it. White boring walls greeted my sight. I slightly turned my head to look at the small window. I'm in a village, shit, I'm in a foreign village.

Suddenly, the doors were opened and a young nurse came in. "Oh, great! You're awake," she said as she made her way to me. I eyed her suspiciously as she did her task, checking my vitals. "You're almost fully recovered. Good grief, a girl, especially one so young, shouldn't be covered in bruises, cuts, and scars. I wonder what you've gone through, young one," she said.

I stared at her as she wrote whatever she needed in her board. "May I…," my voice! It's so hoarse!

The nurse stopped and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Water… please?" I decided to simplify my words even though it's against the morals my mother had taught me.

The nurse nodded and went to get a glass of water. I eyed the heavenly liquid in the glass hungrily. Don't blame me! My throat is very dry, mind you! "Anything else?" the kind nurse asked as I shook my head. "In your condition, I'd say you'll be released tomorrow morning. It's been a week after all."

A week. So that's how long I've been unconscious. "Where… is this place?" I asked as my voice had finally came back.

"This is Konoha's Hospital. You were brought here by one of the sannin, Jiraiya-sama. He visited you twice this week, but you hadn't regain your consciousness so he left," the nurse explained.

"Thank you," I gratefully said.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, just push this button," the nurse replied. She pointed a button near my bed as she walked away and closed the doo behind her.

One of the sannin, Jiraiya. If my memory serves right, then he has to be the famous Toad Sage. From what I read in history scrolls, Konoha is the main village in the Land of Fire, the nation who won the Third Shinobi War. Uh-oh, there's no peace treaty between Kirigakure and Konohagakure, what will I do if they found out where I came from?

Just then, my father's words flashed in my mind. _"Murasaki Tsukiyo, from this moment on ward, I want you to hide your identity and bloodline limit so none will after you, okay? Promise me!"_

I inhaled deeply and relaxed my body. Right, I need to hide my identity, which means I must not tell my real name and my origin. Then what should I tell others if they ask? That's right, I need a new name, a new identity. _As of now, Murasaki Tsukiyo is dead, _I thought. Drowsiness came again and I decided to rest for the day.

* * *

*Third Person POV*

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his temples. Two stack of paperworks were covering his desk and a few more document on the floor around him. He had worked all day and he still got a lot to do. He turned his chair around and gaze to the village he loved so much. _So peaceful_, was what he thought.

"Hokage-sama," greeted an ANBU that came out of nowhere. "The girl who Jiraiya-sama brought had regain consciousness. Do you wish to meet her?"

"Oh, she had?" replied Sandaime as he took a document and read it. "Hmm, name unknown, age unknown, had large chakra reserves, origin unknown. She's a complete mystery is she not?" Sandaime said as he eyed the ANBU in front of him.

"Do you wish to send her to Ibiki?" the ANBU, Inu, asked again.

Sandaime waved his hand. "No, I thought about that but I have a greater idea. Though I'm not sure if she's going to agree or not," Sandaime said as he took another document. He read them for a while then gave it to Inu with a small smile. "They are about the same age. They'll be good friends, won't they?"

Inu took the documents and his eyes went wide when he saw the other document, not that the Sandaime could see it from behind his dog mask. The other document was about another kid from the village. Uzumaki Naruto. "You… are going to make them siblings?" he asked.

"No," said the Sandaime as he refilled his pipe. "I don't think I'll be able to convince the girl to become his sibling." Inu tilted his head slightly in confusion, something he had almost neer done in his life. "You'll see it in due time. For now, your task is to guard Naruto-kun, I'll leave the girl to Neko. Dismissed."

With a blur of black, Inu disappeared from his office. "Neko, you heard it. Go guard the girl," he said and another blur of black moved from the office.

* * *

*Murasaki Tsukiyo POV*

The warm sunlight woke me up. I turned slightly on the bed and covered my eyes. Today is the day I will be released, and I'm sure as hell that the Hokage would ask for my presence immediately. A cold chill ran down my spine as my hand automatically went to where my kunai holster was supposed to be and my eyes snapped open. This feeling, no doubt, I'm being watched, but from where?

I turned my head to the ceiling as I cursed. I was in hospital, of course I won't have any weapon with me, what am I thinking?

Even though I'm still young, I'd been trained to bone ever since I could walk by my father. As a six years old girl, I had large chakra reserves, good reflexes, medium fast, various taijutsu style, and good sense. My strength, however, is another matter. My punches were weak and I always have to use chakra to reinforce them.

Back to the matter at hand, with no weapon to defense myself, guess I had to rely on my fist entirely. I closed my eyes and start to gather the chakra on my limbs. After a while, I heard footsteps from outside the door, it was heavy and whoever it was had tobacco smell on him. I opened my eyes and stare at the said door.

The door opened and revealed and old wrinkled man in red kage robes and a hat with fire written on it. His face seemed kind, but I knew all well not to trust outer appearance. "Hm, I see you're awake. Good, I have something to ask you after all," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"You are?" I asked, still wary of his presence.

The man chuckled. "Despite your age, you seemed matured, suspicious of others, and from your attire, you are a shinobi. A genin at least, seeing your equipment and weapons," the man said. "Are you sure you're a kid? I'm starting to think that you are a grown up that didn't really grow up," he joked.

"What?! Of course not! I grew up just fine!" I burst out in anger but after that I realised I had given the man an information.

The man gave a hearty laugh. "I understand, no need to get angry, and to answer your question, I'm the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Now, would you be so kind to tell me your name?" he asked.

"I'll answer you, if you answer me," I offered.

The man, Sarutobi, stroke his chin in a thinking pose for a while before nodding. "Very well, it's a fair deal, but I want my questions answered first," he glanced at me and I nodded.

Sarutobi opened his mouth, ready to ask question but I beat him. "Wait! The information I gave will be for your ears only. So, can you put a… what was it? A seal?" I asked, confusion written in my face.

Sarutobi chuckled again and raised four kunai. I gasped and jumped out of my bed immediately. "You must mean the privacy seal. Fine then, if that's what you want," he said as he threw the kunais to each corner and made a handsign. "There, I've put the privacy seal. Satisfied?"

I nodded and took a seat on the edge of my bed while he took a chair and sat in front of me. "You asked my name before, my name is… no, my name was Murasaki Tuskiyo, and I came from… Kirigakure no Sato," I paused as I took a glance at him. Sarutobi kept silent but his piercing gaze and calculating eyes were completely focused on me. "I… made a promise… with someone dear to me. And from then on, Murasaki Tsukiyo had died," I finished.

"Then who are you?" Sarutobi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…I don't know…"

"You don't know or you simply don't have identity?"

"I… don't have identity. The old me has died, so…" I hesitated. Never in my whole life did I thought about a new identity. I grew up to become a suitable heiress for my clan, I was taught about politics and histories, learned how to live as a shinobi, and perfecting my… kekkei genkai.

Sarutobi ponder for a while before nodding to himself. "Would you want a new identity? I can give you one," he offered.

I narrowed my eyes at the offer. "At what price?" I asked, not letting my guard down.

"I want you to… take care and protect one particular child in this village. How about it?" this time, it's my turn to ponder for a while. This bargain wasn't fair, he may give me a new identity but he also gave a burden of one child. Even though it is only one child, I'm still a freaking child myself!

"Who is this child? Why don't you ask your shinobis?" I asked suspiciously. The Hokage didn't give this child to one of his trusted shinobi but to a stranger. That must meant something was wrong with this child. I wonder who the child is.

Sarutobi sighed at my question. "If only I could ask my shinobis. It's not that they won't do it, I'm just afraid that they would only made the child suffered more. He's been guarded by ANBU ever since he was young, but when I came to visit, he would usually covered in bruises and cuts. Besides, some of them hold a… grudge against the child," he explained.

"You didn't tell who the child is," I pointed out.

"The child name is Uzumaki Naruto. I couldn't tell you anything than that before you agreed," he said.

We glared at each other, neither were willing to back down. "Alright, but fulfill some of my conditions," I said without averting my gaze away from the Sandaime. He rose his eyebrows and gestured for me to continue. "If I have to take care of another child, I'll have to work so we won't be starving and homeless. I want to become a shinobi, and lastly, I demand a place to live."

"A place to live, I can arrange that. As for working as shinobi, are you sure? It would mean that you betrayed your village," Sarutobi furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't care. It's not my village anymore, not after what they've done," I muttered the last part with disappointment. "But don't expect me to give you any information about Kirigakure, it's the least I could do for that cursed village."

Sarutobi nodded. "Fine then, what were your rank?"

"…A genin. They won't let me advanced," I said.

"You may become our shinobi, but you'll have to take part on the genin exam again. Is that okay?" he asked. I nodded and he rose up from his chair. "For this month and the next, your allowance will be from me. I want you to take Naruto-kun from his apartment as soon as you're released and bring him to my office. His apartment is in this address," he took a paper and wrote something on it before he gave it to me.

I took the paper and read it carefully. "Oh, and one more thing. I'll need a new clothes. You can't expect me to go out from this place wearing this gown, can you?" I said as I pointed at the hospital gown I wore.

Sarutobi smiled and pointed at the wardrobe. "There's a set of clothes there, you can take it. So, is this a deal?" he asked.

"No, it's still not. What about my identity? You haven't told me anything," I snorted.

Sarutobi looked at me and froze on his spot before laughter filled the room. "Ahaha, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about that. Ah, old age had finally caught up to me. I'll tell you about your identity when you came to my office," he said with a wide smile. "Deal?" he offered a hand as the sign of the deal.

I stare at his wrinkled hands for a while before accepting them. "Deal!"

* * *

**Note :**

In this chapter, Tsukiyo look too mature, I know and I'm sorry. I intend to make her only one or two years older than Naruto but it seems I can't let go of the picture of a responsible yet a bit childish sisterly figure for Naruto. So sorry!

Also, I want to ask if you want any pairing for this story. I understand I'm not really good at that genre, but I'll try my best if that's what you want. Again, thanks for reading this and please leave reviews! =)


End file.
